The Mark of Athena
by HollyKirby
Summary: Four of the Seven and some friends go to the Roman camp to find Percy, and the rest of the seven. When they arrive, will they like what they find? Will the Seven be able to get along? Or will it all go wrong? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I know the book is out now, but I wrote this ages ago and never had the chance to post it. I hope you like it. If you have any tips on how to make it better or you find something that doesn't make sense in the story, please post a review.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or anything related, except for my own ideas.**

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth was worried. While she knew Percy could fight if the Romans tried to hurt him they would simply outnumber him. From what she heard about the camp from Jason it was harsh, but Percy was the one who made jokes in life or death situations, so if they accepted him then she didn't think he would change.

'It's not his fault Hera took him away', Annabeth thought to herself. She was still thinking about Percy when Jason walked up to her. Annabeth was glad Thalia was with them, since she was the only way Annabeth had been able to concentrate.

Thalia had gotten special permission from Lady Artemis to come with them. A few other people from camp had come as well. Clarisse, Conner and Travis had come. Nico was going to go with them, but then seemed panicked and said he was going to help his dad in the Underworld.

Annabeth was slightly annoyed at him, for not coming with them. Percy was like his brother. "Nervous?" asked Jason. Annabeth jumped. She was so lost in thought, she hadn't heard him walking up to her. "Not really, you?" said Annabeth, smiling. "Yeah" Jason smiled.

Then he seemed to get curious. "What is Percy like?" Annabeth knew he wanted to know about Percy since, no one would talk about him at Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth thought about it and then answered "If I had to choose one word to describe him, I'd say loyal. He would never let a friend get hurt if he could stop it" Jason nodded, looking thoughtful. "Is he as good of a fighter as I've heard?"

Annabeth smiled. "He is the best swordsman in over a century." Jason looked curious. "How do you know that? For all you know, I could beat him easily if we fought."

Annabeth laughed. She couldn't help it. Jason looked insulted, so she quickly stopped and tried to explain. "Jason, I've seen you fight. You rely on other people to know your weaknesses and protect them. You fight offense more than defence."

She sighed and continued. "Percy can fight with other people and alone equally. He has more speed and agility then you, and more experience fighting"

Jason shook his head "No, I've been at camp since I was a child. I've fought more monsters and demigods"

Annabeth countered "But have you ever fought against a god and won? Have you ever fought someone who could control time, make you slow down or just simply stop, and won? Have you ever faced the gods themselves, stood fearless at the sight of them and even dare to insult some of them. Have you ever laughed and made a joke in a life or death moment? Percy has done all that and more"

Jason held up his hands. "I didn't mean to insult him, I just thought..."

Annabeth nodded, guilt flashing through her eyes. "Sorry, it's just...everybody always made fun of him and he never once defended himself, but when it was someone else being made fun of he always defended them. And when you said that, it sounded like you thought you were better than Percy"

"How could I with everything you've told me?" Jason said. "Anything else you could tell me about Percy?" Annabeth thought for a moment before speaking. "While he isn't a genius with things in books, he is great at solving puzzles or mysteries. He also knows a lot of people's secrets"

"How?" Jason asked, surprised. He hadn't been able to figure out anything about most people at Camp Half-Blood, and the things he did find out were useless. "People told him them. There's something about him that makes you trust him"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Then I can't wait to meet him" "Jason!" shouted Leo."I need some help!" " I better go." said Jason running towards the control room.

Annabeth was wondering what was wrong when Jason ran back out. "Leo went on fire, and the ship caught on fire!" he said, worriedly. Then the ship got very unsteady.

"Leo, do something, try to calm down!" Annabeth shouted. Thalia ran out. "What's happening?" she asked.

"The ship caught on fire" Annabeth told her. Thalia shouted "Jason,try to help him put the ship down in the water."

"But I can't control the air well enough to help-"Jason started, but Annabeth cut him off feeling annoyed. "Just try!" Jason nodded went over to Leo

Annabeth was losing hope. The ship was on fire and the only one that was fire-proof was Leo. "Piper get some buckets and Leo calm down!" Annabeth shouted over the roar of the flames.

"Thalia, can you make it rain?" Thalia nodded and closed her eyes. First it started as drizzling then it started lashing rain.

Clarisse and the Stolls ran out, choking on smoke.

They ran over to Thalia and Annabeth. Annabeth wasn't sure what Leo was doing, since he was flames were steadily burning everything in their path and didn't look like they would stop anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to change my story a bit, because I didn't like how it had ended when I wrote it. I hope you like it. If you have any tips on how to make the story better or you find something that doesn't make sense, then please post a review.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or anything related to Percy Jackson, except for my own ideas. **

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_Annabeth was losing hope. The ship was on fire and the only one that was fire-proof was Leo. "Piper get some buckets and Leo calm down!" Annabeth shouted over the roar of the flames._

_"Thalia, can you make it rain?" Thalia nodded and closed her eyes. First it started as drizzling then it started lashing rain._

_Clarisse and the Stolls ran out, choking on smoke._

_They ran over to Thalia and Annabeth. Annabeth wasn't sure what Leo was doing, since he was flames were steadily burning everything in their path and didn't look like they would stop anytime soon._

* * *

Annabeth

Suddenly the flames stopped. They slowly started to go out, and finally disappeared. Annabeth looked over to the control room and was shocked at what she saw. Leo was standing looking exhausted, but strangely happy.

Then he fell backwards with a groan. Piper ran over and checked if he was alright. "Never again" he muttered. Annabeth was puzzled. 'What is he talking about?' It suddenly hit her. _Leo_ had made the fire disappear.

It wasn't actually that surprising. Percy could do the same with water, and Thalia could do it with a storm or lightning. Jason, whom Annabeth hadn't noticed while she was thinking asked "Did he do that?" Annabeth jumped and turned around.

She noticed Jason standing there, looking at Piper fussing over Leo. No matter what they called each other, Piper and Leo were good friends and it would be hard not to notice it at moments like this.

Annabeth nodded, smirking at the shock on Jason's face. He had seemed to get a bit doubtful after being told about Percy. For some reason, he thought Annabeth wasn't telling the full truth about Percy, and while pitiful it was nice to see him shocked.

He was the strongest at his camp, she reasoned, and he wasn't used to anyone being a threat to his position as leader. Annabeth knew it wouldn't be as much of a problem once Jason and Percy met, since Percy would probably let Jason be their leader for most of the time, unless it was a dangerous situation that needed him as leader.

"Annabeth!" Annabeth twirled around and looked at Jason who was looking a bit concerned. "Are you alright?" "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Jason looked at her curiously for a moment before answering.

"I've been calling you for the last three minutes" He said. Annabeth blushed. She hadn't thought that she had been thinking for that long. "Anyway" she said. "Is Leo okay?"

Jason nodded "He's just tired" Annabeth looked around and suddenly notice something. Nothing was burnt. Not one thing. Now she was confused. "Wait, how-?" Jason shrugged. "We don't know. After the fire disappeared it was like this."

Annabeth started thinking. She had remembered getting the Hecate cabin to make everything on the ship the ship itself fireproof. How had it caught on fire then? "Jason, isn't the ship supposed to be fireproof?"

Jason thought for a moment before looking worried. "It is fireproof, we tested it. So how did the fire start?" Annabeth looked around suspiciously before speaking. "I don't know, but I will find out"

Annabeth saw something strange. There was a note on the ground. She pointed it out to Jason and they walked over cautiously. It was folded up so they would have to touch it to open it.

It didn't look dangerous. It was just a piece of paper that looked slightly dirty and old. Annabeth picked it up and waited for something to happen. When nothing did she opened it and started to read.

When she had finished reading she looked confused. Jason was curious and worried about what was in the note. "What does it say?" Annabeth handed it over and thought about what was in the note.

Jason began to read it out loud.

"Seven of the Prophecy I hope you know,

of what awaits you, friend or foe,

The Doors of Death will only close,

to someone brave at heart who knows,

No good or evil, black or white,

Someone who isn't afraid to fight,

If it's Wind against Water, or Fire against Death,

Then everyone will die fighting with their last breath,

If Wind, Water, Knowledge and Beauty,

Fire, Death, War and Duty,

Can work together,

Then this fight will only get better,

But beware, remember your strengths,

Because only then can you prevent,

The war history will never know,

Because the gods will never show,

That they aren't as powerful as they believed,

Fight hard and don't be deceived

R.E.D"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been busy with tests at school but I'm done now so I'll try updating more regularly. I hope you like it. **

* * *

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_Annabeth saw something strange. There was a note on the ground. She pointed it out to Jason and they walked over cautiously. It was folded up so they would have to touch it to open it._

_It didn't look dangerous. It was just a piece of paper that looked slightly dirty and old. Annabeth picked it up and waited for something to happen. When nothing did she opened it and started to read._

_When she had finished reading she looked confused. Jason was curious and worried about what was in the note. "What does it say?" Annabeth handed it over and thought about what was in the note._

_Jason began to read it out loud._

_"Seven of the Prophecy I hope you know,_

_of what awaits you, friend or foe,_

_The Doors of Death will only close,_

_to someone brave at heart who knows,_

_No good or evil, black or white,_

_Someone who isn't afraid to fight,_

_If it's Wind against Water, or Fire against Death,_

_Then everyone will die fighting with their last breath,_

_If Wind, Water, Knowledge and Beauty,_

_Fire, Death, War and Duty,_

_Can work together,_

_Then this fight will only get better,_

_But beware, remember your strengths,_

_Because only then can you prevent,_

_The war history will never know,_

_Because the gods will never show,_

_That they aren't as powerful as they believed,_

_Fight hard and don't be deceived_

_R.E.D"_

* * *

Jason

"I get most of it, but why is 'Red' on the bottom of it. And is it a prophecy?" Leo was talking a mile a minute and it didn't look like he was going to stop any time soon. Jason shook his head. While Leo was a great friend, sometimes Jason felt like knocking him upside the head.

"Leo!" Piper said angrily. Leo stopped and looked around. "What?" he asked. "Nothing" Piper sighed. Annabeth spoke next "Let's concentrate on the note. I'm sure most of you are confused about what is on the note"

They all nodded and Annabeth continued. "It is mostly about working together, using our strengths and the categories you have to fit to close the Doors of Death. The last part, R.E.D, means Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Our Oracle. It isn't a proper prophecy, just some rhyming clues."

Most people nodded in understanding but Leo still looked confused. "I understand that, but how did it get on the boat, and how did the fire appear?" he asked. Jason, and the rest of the room, looked at Annabeth for answers. She shrugged. "I'm as in the dark as the rest of you"

Travis and Connor gasped and pretended to faint. 'Well, probably pretended' Jason thought to himself. 'With them, you never know' Jason concentrated on the conversation going on around him once more. Leo seemed to be in a state of shock, Piper looked a bit shocked but shrugged it of and started to poke Leo on his arm.

Clarisse wasn't surprised, and Thalia was the same. Clarisse had just continued to insult Annabeth and Thalia hadn't reacted at all. Jason himself was rather surprised but didn't let it affect him. No one could know everything, and Annabeth certainly didn't. "Well I think we should concentrate on getting to the Roman camp alive first" Thalia suggested.

When everyone had agreed to that someone noticed the time. "Guys, it's pretty dark out. Does anyone have a watch?" It turned out Travis and Connor had some watches in their pockets. It wasn't hard to figure out where they came from. "Hey, that's my watch!" Jason shouted when they had taken all the watches from the Stolls.

He had spotted it in the small pile of other watches. It had been on his wrist and he hadn't noticed it was missing until he had gone to check the time yesterday. Well, now he knew what happened to it. Luckily, or unluckily for him, Jason's watch had been the only one that had been stolen on the boat. The others were from people at camp Half-Blood.

When they looked at the watches they found out it was twenty-five to eleven. They decided to go to bed and get some rest. Jason had a feeling they would need it. Somehow, he knew tomorrow wouldn't be a very good day. When he finally managed to fall asleep, it was full of nightmares. When morning finally arrived, he felt like he had only gotten an hours sleep. He got changed and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Everyone else was awake and the only person that looked like they had gotten more sleep than him was Clarisse and even she didn't seem ver awake. Jason was staring to get worried. If they were attacked they wouldn't be able to fight to the best of their abilities.

If the person or thing that attacked them was strong, there wasn't much of a chance of them surviving. Later, he would think to himself, fate was a b**ch.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I wanted to post something fast, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review if you like it.**


End file.
